MODE
by CoOp-PaRkInSoN
Summary: Harry es editor de una importante revista de moda, se siente solo y desea encontrar un buen fotógrafo para el especial de navidad que planean, podría ese fotógrafo y viejo conocido dar más calor a la vida de Harry, SLASH. Dedicado a mOrGaNaSnApE
1. Capítulo 1 Especial de navidad

**Nota del autor: **Solo quiero recordaros que este es un slash, así que a los que no les agrade cierren la ventana o algo más¿Vale?, y también recordar que va dedicado a mi amiga Ale (mOrGaNa-SnApE), para los que no sepan, cando me refiero al "libro", es porque así le llaman a una especie de compendio que tienen los editores de las ediciones de cada mes o semana de sus revistas, en él todos los departamentos ponen sus reportajes, fotografías, etc., así el editor se lo lleva y maraca los errores y agrega ciertos detalles que considere importantes, por favor dejen reviews, para saber si os gustó o no.

**_Capítulo 1 - - - Especial de Navidad_**

Harry pensaba que hacer para el especial de navidad, necesitaba un excelente fotógrafo y una novedosa, y atrayente, idea que vendiera más que el especial del año pasado. Realmente se sentía presionado, era su primer año como editor de MODE, sabía que necesitaba conseguir números grandes en ventas para seguir en su puesto. En ese momento entró Amanda con el libro y una especie de catálogo con fotografías de diferentes fotógrafos, Harry se sobresaltó cuando ella lo puso sobre su escritorio.

-Discúlpeme Sr. Potter, no quise asustarlo- Dijo Amanda al ver a su jefe algo asustado- ¿Desea que le traiga algo más antes de que me vaya?

-Descuida, y no, gracias, estoy bien, nos vemos el lunes, Amanda- respondió un Harry un poco lejano.

-Está bien, nos vemos el lunes, compermiso- sin más, Amanda salió de la oficina, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al elevador.

Harry estaba solo, de nuevo, aunque ahora realmente estaba solo, noche de sábado, sin pareja, sin amigos con quienes ir de fiesta, y por si fuera poco, todavía en la oficina. Así que supuso que se dirigiría a su departamento, llamaría a Herms y Ron, le dirían que Bonnie los estaba haciendo sufrir al crecer tan rápido, les colgaría porque Bonnie se pondría a llorar porque tenía hambre, tomaría un baño, se pondría el pijama, prepararía palomitas, sacaría una cerveza del refrigerador, encendería su DVD y vería por trigésima vez en el mas **_Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó_**, realmente ya se sabía la película entera, podía decir sin ver la pantalla exactamente lo que estaba pasando, los vestidos usados, etcétera, pero era la única película que le gustaba ver cuando se sentía deprimido... Y solo.

Lo cual ya era una constante en su vida desde hacía bastante tiempo, bueno, no tanto, pero se estaba hartando de ello.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, le daba vueltas a las páginas del Libro y repetía los diálogos, llegó el final de la película, con la última parte del diálogo de Vivien Leigh en su papel de Scarlett O´Hara: _Después de todo, mañana será otro día. _

-Sí, mañana será otro día -se repetía Harry mientras apagaba todo, preparaba su cama y se metía a dormir-. Mañana será otro día, buenas noches, Harry -su misma rutina, darse las buenas noches a él mismo, para inmediatamente quedarse dormido.

----------------------------------

-Ron, te toca cambiar a Bonnie -´decía Hermione mientras miraba las fotografías del catálogo que Harry le había llevado y escuchaba a su hija que empezaba a llorar.

- Vale, ya voy -respondió Ron con un dejo de resignación en la voz.

-Espera, yo la cambio -A Harry le gustaba mucho cuidar a su "sobrina", siendo que aquellas tres personas eran la única familia que tenía, aunque eso incluyera cambiarle los pañales.

-Pero estamos viendo el catálogo -le reprochó Hermione sin levantar la vista del catálogo.

-Yo ya lo ví, pero necesito tu ayuda y tienes que verlo completo -gritó Harry mientras subía las escaleras con Bonnie en brazos.

Realmente se tardó en cambiarla más de lo habitual, dándole a Hermione tiempo de terminar de ver el catálogo, así cuando bajó a la sala Hermione ya había decidido uno de los fotógrafos.

-Éste parece ser el mejor -le dijo a Harry mientras le señalaba la página.

-Sí, es muy bueno, a mí también me gustó mucho, he de decir que fue mi favorito ¿tú que opinas, Ron? -preguntaba Harry mientras le extendía el catálogo a su mejor amigo.

-Es bastante bueno -dijo Ron un tanto distraido- ¿cómo se llama?

-Er, no viene su nombre, sólo el teléfono -le respondió un descorcentado Harry.

-Bueno pues llámalo -le dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el teléfono.

-Sí, lo haré en cuanto esté en mi departamente, porque ahora quiero saber que ha hecho mi familia en este tiempo que no los he visto -replicaba Harry mientras jugaba a lanzar a Bonnie ante la aterrorizada mirada de Hermione.

-Bueno, pues vamos a comer y en eso platicamos -mientras agarraba a Bonnie, liberándola de las garras de su tío.

-Está bien¿qué preparaste? -preguntó un hambriento Harry.

-Algo que a los tres os encanta, Pasta Alfredo -los otros tres vitorearon al oír esto último- pero se tienen que lavar las manos.

Y así pasó otra tarde en casa de los Weasley, y como siempre hubo una emotiva despedida, y Harry recordó que debía volver al mundo de la moda, donde él realmente era, por así decirlo, una prenda de la temporada pasada, pero era su mundo, lo que le ayudaba a seguir alimentándose, así que decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos para despues.

Llegando a su departamento recordó que debía hablarle al fotógrafo, estab ansioso por conocer a quien había fotografiado tan hermosa fotografía, dejó todo en orden, agarró el teléfono, buscó la página del fotógrafo y marcó, espero un rato en lo que el teléfono sonaba, y cuando le contestaron.

-¿Aló? -Harry se quedó helado al oír aquella voz tan familiar para él, y se espantó al saber quien era el fotógrafo...

-------Continuará-------

¿Os gustó?, yo espero que sí, por favor dejen reviews¿vale?

**With luv**

**cOoP**

_Debemos sacar la puta que llevamos dentro - Gloria Trevi_


	2. Capítulo 2 Viejos Recuerdos

**Nota del autor:** Creo que realmente he dejado a varios con la duda sobre la identidad del fotógrafo, dejaré el suspenso un poco más, aunque con este capítulo muchos se darán cuenta de quien es, espero disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 2 - Viejos Recuerdos**

-¿Aló? -Harry se quedó helado al oír aquella voz tan familiar para él, y se espantó al saber quien era el fotógrafo, tenía que ser él, esa voz le ra muy conocida, perfectamente reconocible, pero no podía...- ¿Aló?

-Disculpe llamo de la revista MODE, tenemos en uno de nuestros catálogos...

-La mejor fotgrafía de un fotógrafo desconocido, anónimamente puesta, únicamente con el número para contactar, sí es así es él quien está en la línea -Harry sabía que tenía que ser él.

-Muy bien, pues he de decir que la fotografí nos ha encantado al nivel que requerimos sus servicios para nuestro especial de navidad -navidad, era navidad cuando se lo confesó...

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Cuando ésta guerra acabe seré fotógrafo, he aprendido a usar perfectamente la cámara muggle, así podré consiguir un empleo que me permita viajar mucho -la misma voz, lo sabía.

-Tú, no me lo hubiese imaginado, pero cada quien, yo he decidido alejarme del mundo mágico cuando la guerra acabe, estudiaré periodismo, me convertiré en un importante editor de una revista famosa -Harry había tenido ese sueño desde que había vsto algunas revistas, quería entrar en ése mundo.

-Entonces algún día trabajaremos juntos, yo seré fotógrafo y tu editor, pefecto -la misma voz, sólo que esta vez con un poco de la comida que Molly Weasley les había preparado, pavo horneado, relleno de verduras.

-No comas con la boca abieta -dijo una bastante repugnada Hermione.

-Lo siento, Herms, no te quise ofender -respondió ahora sin comida en la boca, a Harry aquella voz le encantaba.

-Descuida, sólo ocúpate que no vuelva a suceder.

-Así lo haré, éste fue un descuido, me acordé cuando tuve la última cena de navidad con mis padres, antes que los matase Voldemort -su voz se quebró al decir el nombre y el hecho.

-¿No creen que mi mamá preparó una excelente cena? -Ron trataba de cambiar el tema para no verle llorar, realmente les partía el alma verlo en ése estado, sobre todo a Harry.

-Sí, Ron, está deliciosa, nunca había cenado nada así -contestó aquél un poco más recuperado-, Herms, tú que eres muggle deberás recomendarme una buena escuela de fotografía.

-Y a mí una de periodismo -se unió la voz de Harry.

-Pues lo haré sólo si me prometen que trabajarán juntos para el especial de navidad de la revista en la que Harry trabaje, en su primer año, sino no les recomendaré nada -respondió Herms aliviada al oír ésto.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y respondieron al unísono- lo prometemos -para inmediatamente volver a comer.

-Esos son mis chicos, jaja -Hermione sabía que quizá no cumplirían esa promesa, el tiempo realmente podía separarlos, y sino sobrevivían...

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Esa promesa, Harry la recordaba, y muy bien, y hubiese seguido pensando en ello si...

-¿Todavía hay alguien ahí? -la voz sonaba un poco exasperada.

-Sí, discúlpam... discúlpeme, le decía que requerimos sus servicios para nuestro especial de navidad -mi primer especial de navidad, quizá y nuestra promesa...- así que nos gustaría que nos diera algunas ideas y demás para las sesiones para la portada y contenidos¿acepta?.

-Por supuesto que sí¿Cuándo nos reuniríamos para checar esos datos? -preguntó auqélla voz un poco más seria, y relajada.

-Sería el lunes de la próxima semana, a las 9 de la mañana¿le parece bien? -Harry llegó a pensar que aquélla persona al otro lado de la línea era muy buena actuando, aunque él debería saberlo, ya que el final de la guerra...

-Estaría perfecto -"maldición, tendré que recordar en otro momento" pensaba un molesto Harry al oír ésta respuesta.

-Muy bien, nos vemos el lunes -Al oír ésto la voz del otro lado colgó, y Harry seguía con la duda sobre su identidad.

-Tendré que decirle a Herms que quizá su promesa podría ser cumplida, nunca entendí su fijación por vernos juntos -se decía Harry mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un cómodo pijama, preparándose a dormir, después de checar por última vez el libro, después de lo cual durmió, y soñó con el final de la guerra...

----continuará--------

Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para saber en que puedo mejorarlo, además de la longitud,

**With luv**

**cOoP**

_Vos sos el único que puede decir sobre vuestras capacidades, no dejés que otros te digan que hacer - Holly Marie Combs_


	3. Capítulo 3 Sueño

**Nota del autor:** Este capítulo he decidido hacerlo enteramente un flashback, bueno casi en su totalidad, todo aparecerá como sueño de Harry, no puse señales de donde empieza porque en cierta forma es obvio, por favor dejen reviews. Hubo un error que en este capítulo pueda corregir, en las últimas líneas.

**Capítulo 3 - Sueños (Flashback)**

-Tendré que decirle a Herms que quizá su promesa podría ser cumplida, nunca entendí su fijación por vernos juntos -se decía Harry mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un cómodo pijama, preparándose a dormir, después de checar por última vez el libro, después de lo cual durmió, y soñó con su útimo cumpleaños en medio de la guerra...

_-¿Harry? -su voz, él siempre le despertaba, compartir habitación con él no había sido tan buena idea, ya que se levantaba más temprano que los demás, mucho más temprano, así que le despertaba cuando él lo hacía- Harry, ya son las 5:30, levántate._

_-5 minutos más -siempre le rogaba lo mismo, con la misma voz soñolienta._

_-Nada de eso, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -sí, lo que sabía de él mejor que nada era que él siempre había sido así, o al menos durante la guerra._

_-Pero si es mi cumpleaños -contestó Harry con pucheros._

_Habian pasado ya varios meses desde su primera navidad juntos, los suficientes para que tuviera más de un año en Grimmauld Place._

_-Con mayor razón, cumples un año más peleando ésta guerra, así que si quieres que se acabe para que pases un mejor cumpleaños te deberías levantar ya mismo._

_-Vale¿Quién se mete a bañar primero, tú o yo? -contestó Harry con resignación, no le había dicho si quiera un Feliz Cumpleaños o algo así, simplemente había sido tan..._

_-Báñate tú, yo ya lo hice -contestó saliendo del cuarto._

_-Vale - dijo mientras se levantaba, tendió su cama, se dirigió al baño y pensó que quizá estaba todavía medio dormido porque estaba demasiado claro para ser las 5:30 de la mañana, pero realmente no le importó, se metió al baño y usó lo que Hermione les había comprado para aseo personal, jabón neutro, shampoo sin olor, salió, se lavó los dientes, con pasta sabor menta, eso pensó que debía de cambiar, pero a..._

_-Harry, apúrate, no es para que te tardes todo el santo día._

_-Ya voy, sólo voy a afeitarme y ya -que malvada desesperación, pero no lo cambiaría, quizá era gracias a él que aún seguía vivo._

_Salió, escogió su ropa, se vistió y salió para encontrar..._

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -todos los residentes de Grimmauld Place y varios miembros de la orden estaban ahí, felicitándolo a las 5 y tantos de la mañana, quizá ya las 6, pero era temprano._

_-Gracias, no esperaba verlos tan temprano levantados, y cambiados y... arreglados -dijo Harry atónito al mirarlos con detenimiento._

_-Harry son casi las 11 de la mañana, decidimos dejarte dormir._

_Sí¿Por qué crees que está tan claro?, pensé que serías lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta que estaba demasiado claro para ser las 5:30 a.m. -su voz..._

_-Sí, Harry, debiste haberte dado cuenta de todo eso, y más -dijo Ron dándole un fuerte abrazo._

_-Parece que eres bastante inocente, jejeje -Se le acercó el que ahora era u mejor amigo dándole un abrazo y un regalo-, además sabemos que no se cumplen 20 años todos los dís -dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Harry, su forma de decir te quiero, cuya lista de personas se reducía a: Giny, Ron, Hermione y, por sobretodos, Harry- y también sé que ya es hora de irnos, te llevaré a comer comida china a un restaurante muggle, nos iremos totalmente al estilo muggle, sólo por hacerte saber, después de comer Hermione y Ron se nos unirán para llevarte a otro lugar a festejar, así que cuando estés listo avísame -continuó mientras los demás le daban más abrazos y regalos._

_-Yo ya estoy listo -en verdad se había vestido como para salir, vestía una playera verde ajustada que ayudaba a resaltar el color de sus ojos, un pantalón un poco a la cadera, corte recto, también ajustado y sin cinturón, de un color verde militar que combinaba perfectamente con su playera._

_-Bien, espérame, sólo me quito la túnica -le respondió su amigo sacándose la túnica por encima de la cabeza, y estaba bastante bien arreglado también, llevaba una camisa rosa ajustada, los dos botones de arriba y los dos de abajo sin abrochar, le hacía ver con unos ojos hermosos, y también vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, realmente lo hacía verse bien, en cierta forma opacaba a Harry- vámonos, nos tomará tiempo llegar, pero aún así nos dará bien para ir a donde tenemos planeado._

_-¿Puedo saber a dónde es éso? -preguntó Harry poniendo ojos de cachorrito triste mientras salían._

_-Después lo verás, por ahora, sólo vámonos, y concéntrate en disfrutar tu cumpleaños -le dijo su amigo regalándole una gran sonrisa._

_-Está bien -respondió Harry muy alegre... Y resignado a no saber que iba a pasar._

_-----------_

_Y realmente disfrutó de la comida y una parte de la tarde, Harry estaba seguro que sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida cuando viera a la única amiga que no había visto ése día, cuando viera a..._

_-Ginny fue capturada por Voldemort, como podemos quedarnos tan tranquilos, Harry debe saberlo -la voz de Tonks se oía desde que habían llegado y cuando Harry oyó ésto no reaccionó tan rápido._

_-No podemos decírselo, no hoy que es su cumpleaños, iremos a rescatarla nosotros sin que él sepa y mañana -Molly Weasley sonaba decidida a salvar a su hija cuando- ¡Harry!, que sorpresa, discúlpame tengo que ir a..._

_-Salvar a Ginny, no, iré yo, creo saber donde está._

_-Iré contigo -sus tres amigos respondieron al unísono._

_-Bueno, vámonos -la voz de Harry dejaba notar que se sentía furioso, por intentar ponerlo en palabras_

_----_

_--¡Ginny! -Ron intentó correr donde el cuerpo de Ginny estaba colgado, previamente a su llegada habia sido torturada, sangre manaba de sus heridas tenían que hacer algo pronto._

_-Vaya, tardaron más de lo que esperaba, Harry -su maldito siseo, la voz de Voldemort siempre le había parecido._

_-Eres repugnante, una maldita serpiente repugnante, déjala ir ahora mismo._

_-Pero Harry, no puedo soltarla, si lo hago no tendría chiste haber pasado todo éste drama, todo tiene un precio, y lo sabes._

_-¿Sí?, pues no me importa, la vas a liberar..._

_-Cuando aceptes unirte a mis filas, sólo así tu amiguita estará, digamos, a salvo._

_-No... Lo... Hagas... Harry -la voz de Ginny, un murmullo, no sonaba si quiera humana._

_-Prometo que no lo haré Ginny, espero que lo escuches bien, Voldemort._

_-Bueno Harry, no me dejas opción, has decidido no unirte y no te voy a rogar así que -la voz de Voldemort sonó molesta, impaciente, y lasciva- Avada Kedavra._

_-¡No! -las voces de Harry y Ginny sonaron al unísono, la última vez que Harry escuchó su voz también vio como moría, como su expresión se hacía inmensamente parecida a la Sirius caundo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más al lanzar la misma maldición asesina sobre Voldemort y ver que ésta simplemente le atravesaba._

_-Harry, no soy tan idiota como para venir así nada más, deberías aprender lo que es una proyección astral, hasta luego, mi queirdo enemigo -Voldemort se empezó a reír mientras desaparecía._

_-¡Ginny! -Harry corrió hacia ella, seguido de los otros tres- ¡Ginny! no puedes, tú no puedes estar... ¡Ginny!, cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo inerme de su amiga._

_-Harry cálmate, inténtalo, piensa que ella... -su voz intentando calmarlo, no le pudo escuhar más..._

-¡Ginny! -Harry despertó con éste grito, la cara bañada en lágrimas, eran las 5:30 a.m. segpun su reloj, decidió ir a tomar agua, meterse a bañar, cambiarse y después irse a desayunar, llegaría temprano al trabajo con un mal recuerdo rondándolo.

-----Continuará----

Espero os haya gustado, realmente me tardé más porque tenía flojera de subirlo y al principio no me había gustado, aún no revelo ni para mí mismo quien va a ser la pareja de Harry, así que creo que tardaré un poco en subir el cuarto capítulo. Por favor dejen reviews.

**With luv**

**cOoP**

_Si hacés lo que los demás quieren jamás serás feliz -Jhon Spencer (my bro)_


	4. Capítulo 4 Una Dura Semana

**Nota del autor:** Hola a todos, éste capítulo me tomó algo de tiempo por el hecho que quería hacerlo menos soso, pero no pude, espero que aún así os guste leerlo, todavía no develo muy bien quien es la pareja de Harry porque ni yo sé a quien poner, así que lo más seguro es que me tarde mucho más en subir el capítuo 5, aunque aún no sé muy bien, por favor dejen reviews para saber que tal va mi intento de slash.

**Capítulo 4 - Una Dura Semana**

La noche de domingo que Harry había soñado con la muerte de Ginny habia provocado que Harry soñase con algunas otras cosas sobre la guerra que tenían bastante relevancia, lo cuál también provocó que la semana se le hiciese bastante lenta, anhelando que llegase el siguiente lunes, y no soñar más sobre la guerra, porque quería saber si el fotógrafo era quien él creía.

Lunes en la mañana presentó su idea para el suplemento comercial de la línea Fabia Cosmetics, cuya dueña era una italiana que a veces hacía sentir a Harry acosado, había escogido a los modelos para la sesión de fotos de la colección Primavera-Verano del siguiente año de la diseñadora en ascenso Christinna McKenney, entregó el libro a Amanda para que lo mandase a los repectivos departamentos y le concedió a la misma un permiso para salir temprano el siguiente miércoles. Soñó con el día que los padres de Colin Creevey habían sido asesinados por Voldemort.

Martes estuvo todo el día en la sesión de fotos de Christinna McKenney, checó el retocado y la impresión y fue a casa. Soñó con su primera navidad sin Ginny ni Tonks, y la posterior muerte de Molly y Arthur Weasley a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, como también de la posterior muerte de ésta por el Avada lanzado de su varita. Despertó llorando y no pudo volver a dormir.

Miércoles llegó cansado al trabajo, desayunó con Christinna Mckenney y decidieron las fotos que serían usadas para la revista. Regresó a su ofifina, Amanda le llevó el libro, le recordó lo que tenía que hacer el día siguiente y ambos se retitraron. Soñó con la muerte de los padres de Malfoy, de Justin Finch-Fletchey y de Seamus Finnigan, todos a manos de Voldemort.

Jueves repitió el proceso del martes, pero ahora para Fabia Cosmetics. Y soñó con la muerte de los gemelos Weasley.

Viernes desayunó con Fabia y eligieron las fotos que serían usadas, comió con Alexis Meade, directora creativa de la revista en que Harry trabajaba, además hija del dueño de la editora, ya que necesitaban decidir lo que usarían para la portada, significando modelo, vestuario, y, algo ya resuelto, fotógrafo, aunque aún así les tomó bastante tiempo, así que cuando acabaron decidieron ir a cenar, Harry la llevó a su departamento y después se dirigió al suyo, donde durmió tranquilo por primera vez en una semana.

El siguiente día se levantó bastante contento, pensando que quizá ése día sería mucho mejor que los anteriores, aunque fuese otra vez sábado y no tuviera planes para la noche, pero presentía que cosas buenas pasarían.

Y algo pasó a las 10:00 a.m., Amanda entró, seguida de un hombre de tez pálida, aunque Harry no lo vió porque estaba enfrascado checando unos papeles.

-Señor Potter, le buscan -dijo Amanda apartándose para dejar ver a quien era la persona.

-¿Qui...? -Harry había empezado a preguntar y levantar la vista, pero una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

-Hola Harry, nunca me habías dicho que querías ser editor de una revista -si, quería oír ésa voz desde hace bastante tiempo, 8 años para ser exactos.

-¡Lupin! -Harry gritó ésto mientras bricaba su escritorio y se abalanzaba a abrazar a Lupin, tirándole al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Calma Harry, yo sé que no nos hemos visto en 8 años, pero no es para tanto -dijo Lupin mientras yacía en el suelo y esbozaba una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-Fueron 8 años¿cómo querías que reaccionara? -Harry se levantaba y ayudaba a Lupin a hacer lo mismo mientras decía ésto- Amanda, te presento a mi padrino postizo, Remus Lupin -dijo mirando a Amanda y señalando a Lupin- Remus, te presento a mi asistente, Amanda Newtton .dijo haciendo lo contrario.

-Mucho gusto -dijeron los otros dos mientras se daban un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla.

-Amanda, cancela todas mis reuniones hoy, voy a pasar el día con éste tío -dijo Harry mientras salía de su oficina y señalaba a Lupin.

-Éste tío tiene un nombre¿sabes? -dijo haciéndole un puchero a Harry- nos vemos -dijo haciendo ahora una seña a Amanda.

-Hasta luego -dijo Amanda después que logró reaccionar.

--------

Harry había llevado a Lupin a comer comida italiana, a ambos les había encantado, además que tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar sobre lo que habían hecho desde el fin de la guerra,8 años atrás, aunque aún no habían acabado de agotar os temas cuando Remus sacó el de la revista, y Harry le dijo unas cuantas cosas sobre la edición de ése mes.

-Todavía no tenemos muchas ideas, esperamos el fotógrafo contratado nos ayude en ése sentido.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?.

-El fotógrafo¿quién más? -dijo Lupin sarcásticamente.

-Er, no lo sé -recibió una mirada _sabes-pero-no-me-tienes-confianza_ de parte de Remus- sólo teniamos la fotografía que nos envió y su número de teléfono, aunque cuando le hablé su voz se me hizo muy conocida, podria jurar que era...

El celular de Harry empezó a sonar, era Ron.

-¿Harry?, necesitamos tu ayuda, exactamente, necesitamos que cuides a Bonnie -Ron sonaba cansado y preocupado.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? -Harry había pedido la cuenta y se empezaba a preparar para salir lo más rápido que pudiese.

-Sí, bueno, no exactamente, Hermione y yo estamos en San Mungo, tuvimos un accidente con la magia de Bonnie, no sabemos muy bien como pasó, los médicos dicen que estaremos al menos una semana, y Bonnie no se puede quedar tanto tiempo en la guardería y sabes que eres la única familia que tenemos¿aceptas? -la voz de Ron se oía por supuesto.

-Ron incluso la pregunta me ofende, claro que acepto, voy en camino -Harry ya había pagado, se había levantado y salía seguido de Remus.

-------

Ron se sintió alegre al ver a Lupin, pero muy cansado para ser muy efusivo, firmó unos papeles para que Bonnie pudiera ser sacada de la guardería por Harry y cayó dormido, justo como estaba Hermione.

-Así que ella es Bonnie, una Weasley que no tiene el cabello rojo, sino castaño, realmente tiene un enorme parecido con su madre.

-Tienes razón en ello, pero tiene el carácter de los gemelos Fred y George.

Habían ido a casa de Hermione y Ron por unas cosas de Bonnie, una semana debía quedarse en el departamento de Harry... O en su oficina por gajes del oficio.

-Bueno Harry, yo me voy, te volveré a ver pronto, lo sé.

-¿A dónde vas?¿gustas qué te lleve? -Harry había cerrado la cajuela de su auto y estaba metiendo a Bonnie.

-Descuida, voy a casa y me puedo ir solo, espero algún día me puedas decir quien es el fotógrafo -le guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Os -la voz de Bonnie los ayudó a despedirse, además que alzó su mano en ademán de despedida, lo que hizo a ambos reírse y emprender los caminos que debían tomar.

----

El domingo Harry llevó a Bonnie a diferentes lugares para distraerla, lo cual resultaba bastante fácil, ya que Bonnie era bastante hiperactiva, además que ayudó a Harry a distraerse de los problemas que pudiese haber tenido, como el hecho de querer saber si el fotógrafo era aquél que pensaba.

Bueno, Bonnie siempre lo distraía de una forma o de otra. Cuando regresaron al departamento de Harry estaban totalmente exhaustos, así que Harry bañó, vistió y puso un pañal a Bonnie para hacerla dormir, ya hecho ésto, se fue a bañar, se puso su pijama y se durmió.

Soñó con que debía ser él, que llegaría y hablarían y retomarían su amistad, y quizá...

El reloj despertador de Harry sonó a las 8:00 a.m., Harry repitió el proceso de Bonnie, sólo que ahora la dejó con sus juguetes en un corral portátil que debía llevarse a la oficina, se bañó, se vistió informal, pero bien y se fue a su trabajo.

Llegando reacomodó unas cosas, colocó el corral y dentro a Bonnie, se puso a checar unas cosas que tenía pendiente checar y no tardó mucho en entrar Amanda anunciando a un visitante.

-Señor Potter, lo buscan, parece ser el fotógrafo -y ahí estaba Harry, no levantó la vista, pero sintió sus mejillas arder y pensó que se llevaría una gran decepción si no fuese quien el esperaba.

-Déjalo pasar -dijo ésto la más calmado y natural que pudo.

-Amanda salió y unos segundos después entró el visitante.

-Buenos días... Harry -Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada que estaba esperando

-------Continuará------------------

Espero os haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para que sepa que os pareció¿vale?

**With luv**

**cOoP**


End file.
